Running Away
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: After everything is over, Jennifer and Kali run away together. Jennifer/Kali


**I don't own Teen Wolf and never will. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

After it's all over, Jennifer and Kali flee together, to Vermont. Neither is sure what made them choose Vermont of all places, but they wanted to be far away from California. Derek and the others have agreed to leave them alone as long as they never return. They didn't even hesitate when accepting.

But now all Jennifer and Kali have is each other, and they're both fine with that. Jennifer changes her hair color to blonde and tries to come up with a new name (one that preferably doesn't start with the letter "J") so no one can find them.

Kali decides to help her. "How about Amelia?"

"Amelia? I'm not sure about that. What made you choose that?" Jennifer doesn't think the name really fits her.

"Because you look like you can be an Amy or Mia. Hell, maybe I can start calling you Mel." She had been the only one allowed to get away with calling her Jules back when her name was Julia.

Jennifer grinned at her. "I like Mia." Mia was going to be different than both Julia and Jennifer. Mia wasn't a murderer or someone in love with a werewolf who hated her with every fiber of his being. She missed him sometimes, though.

"Mia is it then. I'm still Kali, though."

"But won't that alert any enemies? You should change your name, too." Jennifer (Mia? Fuck, she was going to have a hard time getting used to this. It had been hard enough adjusting to Jennifer from Julia) didn't want any trouble and she was terrified they'd be killed after everything they had done to prevent their deaths.

Kali sighed and glared at her. "Fine. I'll change it. Since I came up with your name, why don't you come up with mine? I trust you."

"Okay, let me think about this." Jennifer sat down and started looking through a baby names website to find something that suited her.

After half an hour, Kali had had enough. "Just pick something!"

"Fine! Your new name is Morgan." She couldn't find anything else that she liked and she thought it fit Kali perfectly.

"Morgan? So we're Mia and Morgan? Cheesy, but fuck it. I like it." Kali squeezed her shoulder and then went to go order a pizza (with their new names).

"I missed you, you know. Even though you tried to kill me." Jennifer (God, she had to stop thinking of herself that way) hated herself for feeling that way, but she couldn't help it.

Kali looked down at the bed and shrugged. "I'm sorry for that, by the way. I never should have done that." She didn't regret any of her murders except for her emissary. She was glad Julia (Jennifer? Mia? Fuck, this was hard) had survived.

And that's when Jennifer decided to be spontaneous. She didn't give Kali any warning before she leaned over and kissed her. "Wow. That was nice," she murmured when they pulled apart.

"What made you decide to do that?"

Jennifer shrugged. "I think that deep down, I've always been in love with you. I just decided to do something about it now. We're Mia and Morgan. We can be happy."

"I'm very glad Mia and Morgan can be happy because Morgan loves you too."

"Oh really?"

Kali's shaking head was all the confirmation she needed before the two were making out again. "Jules, we're going to do just fine here in Vermont."

Jennifer was suddenly worried again. "You really think so?"

"This is cliché as fuck, but I know so. Don't worry about a thing. We'll look for an apartment in the morning and stay away from the local pack. We don't need to bother them."

"What if they come after us? We should go see them and tell them we mean them no harm." Jennifer was worried that they would be found out immediately, though, and didn't want to risk it.

Neither did Kali, but they were risking everything. "Fine, just for you. But other than that, we ignore anything supernatural. We need to promise that. No killing from either of us." That was probably going to be hard, but they could do it.

"Thank you. And definitely no killing. I didn't like doing it, even though it was kinda fun." Jennifer tried to ignore the self-hatred (which was a hard task and she wondered how Derek did it) she felt and tried to focus on her girlfriend.

"Great then. Now turn on the TV and find one of those cheesy movies you like."

"You like those cheesy movies, too! Don't you dare deny it."

Kali rolled her eyes. "Why do you have to call me out on my shit every time?" That annoyed the fuck out of her.

"Because now I'm your girlfriend and it's my prerogative. Now shut up and watch with me."

"Fine, bossy." She didn't mind all that much, however. She let Jennifer get away with more than she let anybody else get away with anything.

They dug into the pizza when it arrived about fifteen minutes later and fell asleep almost immediately afterwards. They were exhausted from their long journey. They had jumped into the car without a destination and wandered aimlessly for a few days before finally deciding on Vermont.

The next morning, they started looking for a place to live. They bickered over what they wanted kind of place they wanted, before settling on the last place they looked. Both were tired of searching and they actually liked everything in the apartment they chose. It was nice, even though they were exhausted. It would be a few days before they could move in, however, so they headed back to the hotel.

"I'm glad we found somewhere. And that you actually talked to the local pack. At least they won't bother us." Jennifer's smile was blinding, but Kali didn't care. She was just glad that she was happy. That mattered to her.

But Jennifer and Kali were officially gone and Mia and Morgan have taken their place. Mia and Morgan will live a semi-normal life in Vermont and be happy together, away from all the chaos that California had brought them.


End file.
